


Stay Cool

by dragdragdragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt by whothehellisgroot: "i was talking to my friend (who i made ship coldflash) about what would happen if Len ended up in the doghouse and Barry went to the Rogues safehouse to vent to the rogues or the Lisa and then Len comes home and is locked out by Hartley or Mick and Barry and Lisa and Shawna are just throwing his clothes out of the window onto the ground and Len is just staring up at them cause, this is his place, he stole it"</p><p>Len and Barry get into a fight. Lisa and Mick are not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts).



> I only fulfilled parts of the prompt, but it kind of ran away with me. 
> 
> Was listening to Stay Cool by the Roots. <3

“Look, Lenny. I like you a lot, okay? I like you more than physically possible sometimes. But you can’t keep pushing me away!” Barry said as his voice cracked from the strain of raising his voice; his skin flushed with anger. He starts to pace with his fingers tugging at his hair.

“I have tried to be patient. I know it’s hard, but it’s hard for me too! It’s just, ugh, every single time you let me in, you disappear afterwards. Or you put yourself in danger like you did last night.” Barry’s pitch escalated before he pauses to turn to look at Len’s rigid stance. His voice turns softer, sadder. “I don’t know what I’ll do if you disappear for good.”

“Barry,” Len said reaching out; his face warping from a calm facade to pain etched in the haunted look in his eyes and the contruding ridges on his forehead. He stops turning away from Barry; his shoulders hunch up as he entwines his arms together.

“I need to think, Len.” Barry said with a sigh. He vanishes with a burst of air so violent it slaps Len on the side of the face.

Len is speechless. Usually, he’s the one that storms away first.

————————-

Len is not a good guy. He has on many occasions been unable to protect Lisa from their dad; unable to protect Barry from Len’s own vicious unredeemable traits. He’s not an easy person to love or even remotely like. He’s a _monster_. Barry has too much faith in the goodness he sees in Len to see the truth, to see the rotting shell that remains. There is no saving Leonard Snart.

Len can feel the frustration heat his skin as he desperately tries to stomp it down and keep playing it cool. He hates that Barry can affect him; twist his insides into tight curls until he can’t breathe. So he goes to do what he does best or _what his dad did best_ : he plans on making a day of drinking to drown his feelings away, to feel a little colder.

He arrives at his favorite haunt and finds the door locked. The door is _never_ locked at Saints and Sinners. He presses his ear to the door and hears faint mumbling and music. He can feel his calm start to shatter. He pounds hard on the door; his fist stinging from the metal. He’s certain one way or the other, he’s going to have his drink.

For 20 seconds, nothing happens and Len starts to unholster his Cold Gun ready to bust down the door. Instead, it flies open revealing a very pissed off Lisa. Len steels himself for the confrontation knowing fully well there was very little he could say no to, not to her anyways.

“Leonard Snart, you are a bigger jerk than I have given you credit for.” She says as she slams the door behind her.

“Lisa,” he says tersely. “I don’t know what you mean, dear sis, but I’m sure it’s not what you think.”

She laughs in disbelief. “Right. Are you going to tell me Barry Allen in tears is not your fault?”

Len looks away, swallowing hard. “Stay out of it. It doesn’t concern you.” He said gritting his teeth.

Lisa grabs Len by shoulder and stares at him head on. “Your stupid happiness is always my concern. Barry is the best thing that has ever happened to you and you are fucking it up. Royally.”

“Leave. It.” Len growls. He shrugs out of her grasp. “I just need a fucking drink and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“You’re not dad, Lenny. You don’t have to be this way.” Lisa says in a defeated tone.

“Fine! I’ll just go home and sleep this off then.” Len says wearily; guilt lining his gut. He stomps off as Lisa ventures back inside the bar.

————————-

He makes it to the closest safe house in record time; recklessly cutting through traffic as if there was heat riding his tail. He skids his bike to a stop. Jumping off, Len stalks into what appears like an abandoned warehouse, but inside the maze of empty shelves and rusty pipes is a hidden area just for the Rogues.

Len, with a one track mind, heads towards the work room where the blueprints for his next heist sit. He knows total immersion into every finite detail will help his turmoil from erupting into a messy display of emotions. _I just need to stay cool. I just need to stay cool. I just need to stay cool_. He chants in his mind as he takes deep breathes in and out.

A dark figure, large, stands in front the doorway blocking the stream of light. Len keeps a steady pace certain the figure is one of the Rogues and not a threat.

“Snart,” Mick rasps as he braces himself against the doorway.

“What are you doing here, Mick? Thought you had.” Len pauses as he slows down to a stop in front of Mick. “Plans.”

“Lisa called. I found Barry. He’s hurt.” Mick says as he crosses his arms menacingly.

“Is there a problem?” Len smirked as his posture stiffens.

“Yea. It’s you. Allen ain’t one of those one night stands. You’re gonna to fix this.” Mick takes a step closer; a scowl deeply etched in his face.

“This isn’t your business, Mick. I have a handle on things. Now, get out of the way.” Len says as he places his hand on the stock for the Cold Gun.

“Are you going to ice me? Do it!” Mick taunts. Mick takes a breathe and Len stays frozen. “You gonna get your shit together? Or am I gonna have to deal with your sorry ass after the kid finally dumps you for being a shithead? Snart, you got a good thing. Fix it.”

Len has always appreciated Mick’s stubbornness. Mick’s definitely impulsive, but he knows how to wait. If Len doesn’t fold, there would be two immovable forces at stand still. Without a word, he leaves.

————————-

Barry laid in Len’s bed asleep. Barry looked angelic; the light casting a halo on Barry’s crown of messy hair; his eyelashes laying across his cheeks just so. Len sits at the edge of the bed with a heavy heart. He tentatively lays his hand on the back of Barry’s neck and gently brushes his thumb across Barry’s jawline.

Barry blinks his eyes open. His forehead scrunches as he looks up quizzingly at Len. “Lenny?” Barry asks.

“I’m sorry, Barry.” Len says as his eyes tracks Barry’s. “I know I’m not an easy person to be with.”

Barry pushes himself up to a sitting position. Len shifts to hold Barry’s face between both of his hands. Len almost trembles barely containing his cool.

“I just don’t want to watch you get hurt.” Barry says; his normally clear green eyes darken to a shade of viridian in pain. It sucks the breath out of Len; causes his heart to beat erratically.

“I can’t promise I won’t get hurt. At least, not in our line of work, but I’ll do my best to be less reckless.” Len promises. It wasn’t a ‘I love you,’ but it was as close as Len could get to saying the words. He rests his forehead against Barry’s before kissing him softly.


End file.
